You Never Cared
by ChoCedric
Summary: "You never cared about her, so don't pretend you do now!" Aberforth screamed, and with that, he swung his arm back and punched his brother right in the face. Albus fell to the ground, blood spurting from his broken nose. And Aberforth, his world having collapsed all around him, ran from the cemetery, unable to look back. My take on the funeral of Ariana Dumbledore.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Before you read this, I just wanted to let you know that I have absolutely no problem with homosexuality. Aberforth's disgust with the idea in this tale is not disgust with homosexuality itself, but the person Albus wanted to share his life with. I just wanted to make sure you all knew that.

You Never Cared

By: ChoCedric

Aberforth Dumbledore sat in the church, his eyes fixed on the open coffin not far away from him. A million emotions churned through him all at once, but the most prominent were a profound sorrow, and a simmering, deep-set fury that desperately begged to be unleashed on the young man sitting to his right. Albus has no right to be here, he thought angrily, his fists clenching as tears streamed down his face. Ariana, his little sister ... his precious little sister was dead, and it was all Albus's fault.

Several months ago, not long after their mother Kendra's death, a boy by the name of Gellert Grindelwald had come into Godric's Hollow. He and Albus had bonded at the outset, and Aberforth thought bitterly of all the days that that pathetic piece of filth had been at their house, talking with Albus over plans of "the greater good." They had talked of their schemes in front of Aberforth with absolutely no problem, under the delusion that he was dumb and would not know what they were talking about.

But Aberforth was far from a troll. He knew that his oh-I-can-do-no-wrong brother wanted to rule over the Muggles along with Gellert. And Ariana, his poor little sister with such a severe disability who was so serene, sweet, and innocent ... Albus hadn't cared about her at all.

And Aberforth also knew the secret that Albus had tried so hard to hide; he knew his brother was in love with that maniac. In love! Aberforth wanted to spit on the ground to show his total and utter disgust for the idea. Gellert was evil! What was Albus thinking?

It had all come to a head on that terrible day a week ago, when Aberforth had confronted Albus and Gellert as they had sat in the kitchen, discussing their ideas on when to leave to go on this stupid, foolish mission to find some objects which would apparently "help them in their great, noble cause". Before they had known it, the argument had become a screaming match, and Gellert, with fire in his eyes, had raised his wand at Aberforth and roared, "Crucio!"

And it was then, and only then, that Albus had bothered to assist. He'd disarmed Gellert and helped Aberforth to his feet, telling Gellert, "There is no need for curses like that." Gellert had then accused Albus of being a turncoat, a traitor, and then all three boys had started duelling, each with an enormous fury in their eyes. Gellert and Aberforth, especially, were aiming to kill one another. At that moment, Aberforth had wanted nothing more than to get rid of the vermin standing in his house, threatening all that he loved.

And then, to make matters worse, Ariana had come running into the kitchen. Aberforth had screamed, "NO! GO BACK UPSTAIRS, ARIANA!" but the young, terrified girl had not listened. Before he could run to her, before he could rescue her and bring her to safety, it had happened. One of the spells had collided into her, fusing with the wild magic emanating from the girl, and she had fallen lifeless to the floor, her blue eyes now blank, her face frozen. Aberforth had checked wildly, desperately for a pulse, but there had been none there. Ariana was dead, gone forever.

And Gellert had ran. He had ran from the house, and he had not been seen since. Albus had wept, sobbed, begged Ariana to wake up, and Aberforth had glared at him with the fires of hatred in his eyes. "It's your fault," he had spat, his nostrils flaring. "It's all your fault."

And now, as he sat in the church, staring at his beautiful little sister, the anger still pounded through his veins like acid. Even though he knew Ariana was okay now, that she was in no more pain, that she didn't have to suffer anymore, none of that mattered in that moment. He just wanted her back. He wanted the old days, where he'd sit on her bed, grasp her hand in his, and read her a bedtime story just to see her smile. Her smiles were rare, and if he saw one grace her face he was the happiest man alive. His mother had once told him that he had the biggest heart of anyone she knew. He had appreciated the compliment, but to him, taking care of his Ariana was the one thing that gave him a purpose. Ariana had always been his best friend from the minute she had arrived from St. Mungo's as a baby. When she had been hurt by those three Muggles, it had broken him, shattered his heart to pieces. He had vowed to himself that from then on, he would never let anyone hurt her again.

But now, she lay dead. He had failed. He had failed to protect Ariana from even more evil, from his own brother. The tears came harder and faster now, and he could hear Albus's sobs from his right side. Aberforth gave him a furious glower as the Minister droned on and on about Ariana having a good afterlife and how the ones who mourned would be comforted. Aberforth disagreed - he could never, ever be comforted. His life had no meaning, no reason anymore. Not without her.

After the service was over, the mourners went outside for the burial. Aberforth wanted to close his eyes as Ariana's body was slowly levitated into the hole. And it was then, as it was lowered, that Aberforth Dumbledore broke entirely.

A howl issued from his throat as he turned to face his big brother, who had his hands over his eyes. "COWARD!" he screamed as his entire body trembled. "YOU CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Abe, I'm so, so sorry ..." Albus choked out through his sobs, lifting his hands from his eyes reluctantly. "I ... I ..."

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!" roared Aberforth, his throat becoming raw, but he didn't give a damn. "YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER!"

All the other people in the graveyard turned their heads and stared at the spectacle taking place, their mouths wide open in profound disbelief as the grief-stricken young man unloaded on his older brother.

"YOU NEVER CARED!" Aberforth screamed. "DON'T PRETEND YOU DO NOW! YOU ARE NO BROTHER OF MINE! I HATE YOU SO MUCH, I HATE YOU WITH ALL MY SOUL!"

And with that, he swung his arm, and punched Albus right in the face. The other boy fell to the ground, blood spurting from his broken nose.

And Aberforth, his world having collapsed all around him, took one last look at his pathetic lump of a brother on the ground and sprinted out of the cemetery, unable to look back.

His life was over. 


End file.
